Just Giving Up
by Anime-and-Toons
Summary: Is it all really worth it? Is it worth trying to convince the girl of your dreams that you love her? If she always hates you, is it worth fighting for?
1. Keeping up with the Times

"Jareth, no offense but I don't need your help with this. I would prefer Crowley's help." Sarah said in a huff. "He's the tech guy and I just want this stupid computer fixed so I can get back to my homework."

"What makes you think that I know nothing of computers? I know of a floppy disk, I know what a monitor is, and I know that a mouse is a computer part and not the animal." Jareth tried so very hard to impress his Sarah, however it had failed, miserably.

"Well Jareth you may know the computer parts but you don't know how to work one. Please just leave me, I really need to study. I cannot afford to let my grades slip or I will lose my scholarship."

"Fine I will leave you to your studying, but just so you know I am the master of the computer arts."

"What's RAM?" Sarah said hopping to catch Jareth in his lie.

"An animal with large horns in the front of his head in which to fend off other males." Jareth had no idea what animals had to do with technology, but he would humor his sweet Sarah.

"No Jareth that's the animal, I was asking about the computer RAM."

"Ah that RAM, um of course, it's well, uh, how to put it so that you can understand? It's a..."

"A what Jareth? You do know what RAM is don't you oh 'Master of the Computer Arts?' Please tell me for I do not know." Sarah was just being mean now, but oh how she loved to see him squirm.

"Uh, it's, ah-hem. Oh look at the time." Jareth pulled out his naked wrist in front of him and looked at an imaginary watch. "I have to go, ah, grocery shopping, yes that's it. I must get to the store before it becomes to crowded. So long my dear, to bad I could not tutor you in the computer arts. Farewell." Jareth poofed out of Sarah and Christine's apartment.

'I must learn about this technology that has bewitched the human race. But where to find a place that sells technology?' Jareth decided to ask the most technologically savvy person in the building.

"Why is it that you want to know about computers again?" asked Crowley

"It's not just the computers, it also the cellular telephones, and the apple music thingy that humans are obsessed with. I need to keep up with what the humans are involved with in today's society."

"Alright I can understand that. But it is a little hard to learn about all that stuff here. I need to take you to a wonderful place where technology is catered to you."

"Ooh, that sounds fascinating, where is this place and how can I get to it?" Jareth was bouncing on this heals in excitement.

"Get in the car and I will show you" Crowley was going to enjoy this.

"Welcome to Best Buy™, can I help you find anything?" said a pudgy man in his thirties.

"Why yes you can, I am looking for a computer." Said Crowley.

"What kind? We have Apple, HP, Toshiba."

"One that is for entertainment and cannot break easily."

"Well all computers will eventually wear down and break, however Best Buy™ does offer a variety of warranties. What sort of warranty will you be needing?" The pudgy man said while leading the demon further into the store.

"Physical damage." said Crowley

"What exactly are you planning that you would need a physical damage warranty?" The pudgy man was getting on Crowley's nerves. Why couldn't the man just lead him to the computers and leave them alone?

"Well my friend here has some very, well lets say careless, gobli-, err, children living with him. Also does your warranty cover glitter damage?"

"I am not sure, you would need to talk to the warranty guys up front." Said the increasingly annoying salesman.

"Then why are you asking me all of the stupid details if your not the one I am supposed to be talking to?" Crowley was feeling a head ache coming on.

"I'm just making conversation, no need to be rude. Let me get the computer guy for you." The pudgy man waddled off into the opposite direction.

Crowley let out a long sigh, thankful the sales clerk finally left them alone. "Alright Jareth, these are Laptops. They are small computers meant to be carried with you, and..." Crowley looked up to realize that he was talking to himself.

Jareth was in awe while looking at the wall of televisions. On of which was projecting him onto a 45" in high definition. "Hey Crowley check this out. Where ever I go the other me follows, and its not a mirror. This human magic is great."

Crowley grabbed Jareth by the back of his jacket, dragging him to the computer section.

6 hours later

The pair had finally reached the checkout counter with an entire shopping cart full of goodies. Crowley was exhausted from teaching Jareth about everything in the store, who had run from one item to another saying "Ooh what's this? What does this do? What's that do? Ooooh, what does this button do?" Crowley almost thought he would bust a vein. This entire trip was almost a waste of his day, almost, he had Jareth buy him a new Iphone as payment for today's venture.

"Hello, all finished shopping are we?" asked the cute checkout girl.

"I could spend all day in here but my friend said no." Jareth said with a pout.

"The store is closing, I can't change that." Crowley said in an annoyed tone.

"Well lets ring you up shall we?" asked the cute girl.

"Hey Jareth?"

"Yes Crowley"

"How exactly are you going to pay for all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a laptop, an Iphone, Ipad, Ipod, Ihome, various video games, consoles, movies, surround sound stereo, blue ray player, entertainment center, and to top it all off a 60 inch 3D, HD TV! These things are expensive. How will you pay for all this?"

"Hmm, maybe I should have stopped by Gringotts before we came here."

"All finished, would you like to put this purchase on you store card today?" Asked the cute cashier.

"Why yes, yes I would." Jareth replied. "What's a store card?"

"Just fill out your information here." She handed him an application form.


	2. Drunken Wishes

*READ THIS* This is a fanfiction based of a comic series RoomMates, GirlsNextDoor, and DownTheStreet. I Highly recommend you read these awesome comics before you read this story, or you will be very confused. I do have permission from the artists to reference the comics. I am not making any money off this, and I hope you will support the original movies in which this story is based on.

_3 days later_

At first Erik was happy, ecstatic even, when Jareth brought home new toys. It felt like Christmas unwrapping all the new video games, His favorite was the hole collection of Guitar Hero® and Rock Band®. Yes Erik was happy, until most of the apartment building invited themselves over to play. They ate his food, drank his spirits, and used his personal bathroom. The last straw was not when Sweeny hid the microphone, nor was it when a drunk Aziraphale threw up two bottles worth of wine into his beloved antique 17th century Victorian vase containing home grown red roses. No the last straw was when Jareth, his roommate from hell (or Underground, depending) played love ballads… for an hour… not to the television but straight to Sarah's face… with his plastic guitar unplugged. As hilarious as it was for the first two songs, the joke was wearing thin by the twenty minute mark. By the sixty minute mark most of the tenants returned to there own rooms in a haze of wine, cigarette smoke, and a chorus of Eye of the Tiger.

Sarah, who drank herself into an unconscious state, was slumped over the arm of the couch with a pillow over her head. To anyone else they may have thought she was drowning out Jareth's poor attempt at wooing. The party goers they knew they only way to put up with the singing was to just let it 'burn out' and continued to drink till dawn.

"Jareth… Jareth… JARETH!" screamed Erik.

" In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms. In world so hollow, it's breaking my heart." Jareth continued to sing, lost in his world.

'Well… how to break him out of this one.' (light bulb clicks on) Erik smirked. He then walked calmly into the kitchen.

"And I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine."

CLASH BANG BOOM

The noises could wake the dead, the crashing clanging irritatingly loud noise of metal pan lids colliding against each other were an unwelcome end to a long night.

"Ugh." groaned a certain raven haired young heroine. "What time is it?"

"So sorry to wake you my dear, but it is …" Erik check his Rolex. "4:35 in the morning on July, and today is Tuesday. May I escort you home or will you be keeping my flat mate company?" Erik said with a faux smile.

"NO!" Sarah cleared her throat "Ahem. No I will not be staying the night. However I would apreess, apree, APP REC IATE a walk to my door." Sarah tried to sound out the hard word.

"I shall walk you precious." Jareth lifted up Sarah into a bridal hold, while still wearing his plastic toy guitar.

"No, god no, put me down I can walk just fine." Sarah was put down, but one her feet touched the ground her legs refused to obey, and fell to the floor.

"Are you still drunk?" Questioned Erik.

"Mayhaps. I did sneak some of Jareth's Jager. I can't feel my toeseies."

Erik put his right arm under Sarah's left and over her shoulder. "Lean on me. Easy, easy, we'll take it slow." Erik showed an unusual amount of concern. Jareth seemed to be more concerned with the spot where Sarah fell onto the floor.

"Woa, I'm a dizzy. Night night Jar, see you when eva."

"Good night my love. I shall see you in my fondest dreams this night." Jareth waved from the living room.

"Tequila I can expect, Schnapps or Pucker or even liquors, but Jagermiester? Sarah what drove you to such desperation?" Erik asked with genuine concern whilst waiting for the cursed elevator.

"Jareth wouldn't shut up, and I had to stay. It would be rude to eat canapés and drink free Jager and leave right away." Sarah replied, she seemed to be sobering up, her speak was already improving.

"You ate my canapés? The ones I made with organic cream cheese and shrimp?" Erik was shocked that the tenants, and Sarah, found his beloved tiny sandwiches.

"Ohhh yeaaa. Those ones were the best. Your going to have to give that recipe to Chris. I'm sure she would really love that. Ahaha." Sarah giggled as she elbowed Erik. Alright so she was still pretty drunk.

The elevator chimed as it had finally arrived, the two were hardly inside when the doors started to close.

'Hm, while she's intoxicated, I could use this time to get some information out of her." Soooo, Sarah, does Christine still hate me?"

"What? No, she thinks you're a great guy." Erik was smiling now. "She loves you man." Erik was beaming. "That is why you will always be a good friend to her. She knows you are their for her, and you still give her personal space, most of the time." Erick's smile fell, Sarah continued to giggle and sway on her feet.

"Wait, friend? Christine see's me as a friend only? Not as a possible, maybe on the off chance, someday, potential boyfriend then husband in the future?" Erik's voice was squeaking a bit.

"Oh no, she is to much in love with Raul. Your on friend ship island buddy. there is no escape from friendship island. He he, oh wait that's a bad thing." Sarah suddenly felt bad. "Hey this is a long elevator trip huh?"

"Huh, oh. It seems like I forgot to press the button for your floor. Ha ha." Erik pushed the button to floor 3, he tried to ignore the conversation they just had. "And is Jareth by any chance on friend ship island?"

"Oh he's floating in a boat somewhere between 'possible one time only date peninsula' and 'this will never work between us, I don't want to even be pen pals with you island'." Sarah stated.

"That's a close call." Erik was uncomfortable. "He really does love you. I just want you to know that." The elevator chimed, the doors opened to floor 3. Erik lifted up Sarah again and walked/ dragged her down the hall to her door. The apartment door was unlocked, Erik snickered at the sign the girls posted trying to keep him and his flat mate way. He led Sarah to her bed room and sat her on top of the sheets.

"I know, I know. He tries in his own strange way to show me that he loves me. But I'm just not sure if he really does love me for real, or if he says he loves me as an excuse to get into my pants and a victory for him. I don't want to be a notch on his belt."

"He's fae. He grew up in a different world with different cultures. The Underground-ians… ites…ers… people from the Underground show their emotions differently than we do." 'Why am I defending that pompous ass?'

Sarah kicked off her shoes and crawled under the sheets. "It's not just that he is a different race, he doesn't understand how humans work. He doesn't know what drives us, or how we love or why we laugh. I just wish he knew what it was like to be human." Sarah was frustrated, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Don't we all wish that." Chuckled Erik. "Well, it is very late, or very early depending on how you see it. I am going to bed. Good night Sarah." Erik stood then walked out of her bed room.

"Good night Erik, thanks for the chat, and helping upstairs."

"No Problem."

"Oh and leave Christine alone, I don't need her freaking out this early in the day."

'Damn' Erik was hoping for a peek at Christine in her new pj's, but that will have to be left for another day.


	3. It's in the Blood

Bright sun shone through the blinds and partially open curtains of the apartment; lived in by two unlikely antagonists. The sun beam was warm and inviting, but also bright and very annoying to a certain villain who happened to fall onto his floor after passing out on his couch some hours before. Jareth awoke on the beige carpet of his apartment, his face one with the fibers. A small wet spot next to his head told Jareth that he slept quite well, well enough to drool anyways. As he tried to sit up a throbbing pain in his head cause Jareth to fall back to the floor in crippling pain. He let out a groan as he cradled his head, eyes squeezed shut to block out the sunlight. He attempted to magic his hangover away, but to no avail. He did not care at the moment that his powers were not working, a few times he had been so drunk that he could not untransformed out of his owl state for two days. Defeated by Jagermiester, the blond simply lay on his plush carpet, trying to sleep off the pain.

In the next room was a man who slept better that his flat mate. Erik had drank a full glass of water with an Alka-Seltzer before going to bed. His silk sheets were very comfortable stretched across his king-size plush bed, and his windows allowed no sunlight in with there thick velvet black-out curtains. Erik would say he slept like the dead. He got up and put on his India silk robe with watching slippers, then happily walked out into the sunlit living- room. What he saw on the floor was no surprise to him, Erik saw his flat-mate/frenemy laying on the floor content as can be. At least Erik thought Jareth was content until he heard a groan from the blond nuisance.

"Well good morning your royal drunkenness. How fair you this morning?" Erik asked on purpose with an annoying tone in his voice.

"Ughhnnnn." Jareth moaned again. "Grrrdl flrdle burbur."

"What? I can't speak goblin. Your going to have to speak human." Erik knew he wasn't speaking goblin, he was just being an ass. This, he knew, would piss off Jareth. After how he acted last night, Erik deserved a little revenge. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever heard you speak the goblin language."

"My head has a bunch of nails and razors bouncing around in my skull. I need pain reliever."

"I will get you some ibuprofen. Wait a tic. Just magic it away, you've done it before."

"I have a massive hangover, my magic wont work if I can't focus. Just get me some bloody pills and some bloody water."

"I'm not sure we have bloody water, you will have to make due with clean water. Ha ha, little humor there." Erik retrieved a clean glass out of the cabinet, and pills from on top of the fridge.

"Very fucking funny." Jareth was in no mood to deal with sarcasm and poor jokes this early in the morning. "Fricking frenchie." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." Erik came around the couch with the hangover cure. He hooked his arms under Jareth's and pulled him onto the soft cushions. "That's strange, have you put on weight Jareth?" Erik questioned as he watched Jareth swallow the pills and drain the glass.

"No, are you saying I'm fat?"

"Your not fat, you just feel heavier." Now that Erik had an actual chance to look, he noticed other things about Jareth. "That's very strange, your hair looks duller and seems to have flattened, your eyebrows no longer have that wingtip look, your eyes are dull, and you lost your… how should I put this? Well you lost your ethereal 'glow'." Erik said the last part with quotation fingers. He moved closer to Jareth and pulled some hair to the side. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Your ears aren't pointed."

Jareth took in the information. For a while he just sat there staring at the wall across from him. "Alright now that the pills are starting to kick in, tell me again what's going on."

"Your ears are not pointed." Repeated Erik.

Jareth's eyes grew wide, he then raced to his full length mirror in his bedroom. As he pulled back his hair, Jareth became pale. "By the elder gods. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Jareth screamed. He took in the rest of his reflection. Gone were his pointed ears, gone were his arched eyebrows, gone was his ethereal glow. Jareth was hyperventilating. "How could this have happened? Is this a punishment from my mother or father? Is this a curse from Mizumi? Am I still asleep? Is this a glamour gone wrong?" Jareth continued his ramblings. Erik entered the room with a brown paper bag and led Jareth to sit on the bed.

"Ok, take this and breathe in and out, in and out. There you go, very good. Now keep doing that until you calm down." Erik Instructed.

Jareth breathed into the paper bag for some time. "This can not be real." Jareth extended his right arm and flicked his wrist, nothing happened. No magic or energy was summoned to Jareth and made tangible into his signature crystal ball. There was only air, and two flat-mates staring. "I am powerless, I am … mortal." Jareth whispered, he could not believe even his own words.

"Well you look human, and you are powerless. Is there any other way we can check? Is there another test we can do? Because you might just be having an off day." Erik was starting to ramble, saying anything that came to mind."

"My blood."

"Come again?" Questioned Erik.

"My blood will tell. Fae have different colour, smell and taste of blood than humans." Jareth jumped off his bed and sprinted for the kitchen.

"What are you up to now? I hope it's not something dangerous." Erik called out while following Jareth.

"It's not that dangerous, quick get some bactine and bandages out." Jareth grabbed two wine glasses from the wine rack.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Erik returned with the entire first aid kit instead of two materials.

"Pain is an illusion made by the mind." Jareth replied with a pair of knives and a sharpening steel in his hands.

"So in other words, yes. Wait, why is there two glasses and two knives? Why am I getting dragged into this?" Erik watched as Jareth sharpened the blades.

"Yes it will sting. You are doing this with me. And I need your blood as a comparison." Jareth handed Erik a knife. He then placed the wine glasses in font of the both of them. "Now I will cut a small line from my hand, and you on yours, we will collect our blood into the glassed, and we will compare normal human blood to a fae."

"Oooookay. You go first."

"Pansy." Jareth rolled up his sleeve, laid the blade to his palm and pressed down deep enough to have a steady flow of burgundy. Jareth held his fresh wound over his glass, letting it fill with his life force. Erik followed suit.

"What is different between our blood?" Questioned Erik as he dabbed sanitizer onto his hand.

"Well for obvious observations, colour. My blood is a rich deep wine, and yours is a bright vibrant red." Jareth answered while Erik bandaged his hand.

Erik tilted his glass and held it up to the light, evaluating his blood as if it were wine.

"Secondly smell, human blood smells and tastes metallic, like copper. Fae blood smells a little bit like cinnamon." Jareth and Erik swirled the glasses then inhaled deeply, then switched glasses.

"This smells like my blood Jareth." Erik voice was heavy with concern.

"Lastly taste." Jareth took a sip of Erik's blood, swirled it in his mouth, then spit it into the sink.

"That. What? Did you just? Eww." Erik was honestly revolted.

Jareth washed his mouth out with water, then did the same taste test on his own blood.

"You said that your blood was the final test. Well did you pass? Are you Fae?"

Jareth did not move, he was trying to let the facts settle in. His blood smelled and tasted human. "I don't honestly know. The colour is that of a fae but the taste is that of human." Jareth forgot what Erik had told him earlier. "You said that I was heavy?"

"Yes, I have hauled and dragged you out of enough bars and up stairs to know how much you weigh, and you are defiantly heavier than before. Why is that?" Erik was puzzled.

"My fae body has magic to make me lighter than a humans. How do you think I can walk on the ceiling so easily without fear of landing on my head, or walk around my Escher room for that matter?"

"Glue on your shoes?"

"Do be serious. Also my magic is gone. I cannot summon my crystal orbs, I cannot sense other fae, and I am pretty sure I cannot turn into my owl form."

"Well, what does that mean? What is happening to you?"

"It means that I am still in the turning human phase, or I am seriously ill. Or it could possibly be a very powerful glamour spell, one that can fool even me into thinking I am human."

"I am starting to think you may be cursed with an illusion spell."

"Oh Erik, I think we can both drop that theory. We just have to face facts, I have turned human, by some bizarre twist of fate I have become mortal."

"What changes occur when you turn human? Do you loose certain magical abilities?"

"Yes, I will loose all magic entirely."

"Do you loose them one after another, what are the symptoms?"

"Depends on the person, you could loose one right after the other or all at once, but the 'symptoms' are always the same. Change of appearance, loss of magical use, loss of otherworldly senses, and loss of self. Your very core changes."

"Change of appearance, check. Loss of magical use, check. Loss of other worldly senses?

"Check, I cannot sense other fae remember?"

"Check. And loss of self? How do you loose your self?"

"It is what it sounds like. You loose what make you 'you'. Your personality changes, your fears, hopes, dreams. Everything."

"Well I think we can check loss of self, I have never seen you this nervous, stressed sad, and scared. Is there any fae left in you?"

"The only thing I have left, I still have burgundy coloring in my blood."

As he looked down at this wound, Jareth noticed the bandage was stained crimson. Erik's eyes followed Jareth's.

"Oh no"

"Merde."


	4. Meltdowns and Fists

"This is not right. How can something like this even happen? I am the Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth, a kingdom that I have built with my own magic. I am Jareth son of the Mighty King Erlkonig and Fearful Queen Jadis. I am not some lowly commoner who has been identified by a number on a piece of paper." Jareth fumed at the letter clutched in his hand.

"Jareth it is not just a piece of paper. It is your social security card." Erik pulled the mail out from Jareth's hand. "You need this in order to get a job which you will be able to pay your bills, purchase food, pay your bills, pay rent, and pay your bills." Erik stated whilst waving the Best Buy bill.

Jareth groaned into his hands. "This cant be happening to me."

"Yes yes, I know. You loose your immortality, your magic, your title…"

"Don't talk about it please, I really don't want to think about it. I just want to crawl into a dark hole and drink." Jareth sank to the floor.

"Ah don't we all. But to bad, you are going to have to face your fate and deal with your new responsibilities." Erik kneeled down to Jareth's height and pulled down his hands. "You already have one thing checked off your to-do list, and that was to establish that you exist. Let us start off today's task and find you a job. Did you put your resume together like I asked?"

Jareth could not look at his flat mate in the eye, turning his gaze downward he let out a sigh. "I can't do this Erik."

"Do what?" Erik replied, confused.

"Everything. I can't handle everything." Jareth stood up and spread his arms . "I can't handle having my feet stuck to the ground. I can't handle having no magic. I can not handle knowing that my kingdom needs me and I have no possible way of getting there. My citizens need me and here I am as useful as headphones without a disk player, batteries without a remote, a calendar with no dates printed on." Jareth took in a large breath trying to calm himself. "I can not do this whole being a human thing. Being a fae is all that I know, it is all that I am. How can I try to start to be something that I am not? How can I be someone else." He walked around the sofa and finally fell back into the cushions. "I am too old for this."

Erik simply stared at his friend… ally… other villain. "Would you like some cheese with your whine?" Erik's face was then hit with a cushion. He decided to press his luck. "_Oh woe is me, I am a Monarch who used to have everything he could ever want. Now I can not survive without my vast fortune and servants for a measly 2 weeks_." Erik mocked Jareth by mimicking his voice. He threw his hand up to his forehead and leaned back dramatically "_Waahh. To top it all off I haven't even told any of my friends and cant get the courage to tell the woman I am in love with to hopefully get a pity shag_."

Erik's face burst into sudden pain as Jareth's fist collided into his cheek bone. "How dare you bring her up in a time like this, and with such distaste! How would you like it if I started talking about Christine in that way?" Jareth fumed.

It was after the mention of Miss Daee that Erik could not hear Jareth's voice, as his blood pumping drowned out all sound. Within his mind a small click could be heard as the 'anger' switch flicked into the ON position. Erik could not contain himself, he lunged at Jareth, forcing the both of them to the floor. Jareth had a loss of breath and dazed as his head hit the floor. Erik took advantage of the surprise attack by following up with an onslaught of punches to any where Jareth was vulnerable.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MISS DAEE!" Erik tried to yell at Jareth, instead it came out as "AHHHHHHRGGG!"

A loud pounding came from the front door of the apartment. "What's going on in there?" Asked a concerned sounding voice with a British accent."Don't make us break the door down!" Shouted a French speaker.

The brawl continued, oblivious to the alarmed neighbors.

Jareth lifted his knee with a quick jerk, landing in Erik's crotch.

Erik, temporarily blinded by pain, was rolled off Jareth and onto his back.

Jareth sprang up onto his feet, looked down at his flat mate, then drove his foot into Erik's side. He did not stop once his foot connected with a wall of muscle. Jareth pulled his foot back for another blow but did not get the chance as he was pulled back by the two law enforcers who live across the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. What is going on here?" Said the British voice, belonging to (ex)Admiral James.

"Surely what ever it was didn't have to disturb the whole damn building." The French voice said by (ex)Inspector Javert. "Merde, what have you two done?" Javert let go of Jareth and stooped to pick up Erik.

"Ungh." Replied Erik as his fellow Frenchman pulled him up off the floor. Javert placed Erik on the couch, who then immediately curled into the fetal position. Javert, who has seen this position on a male before, went quickly to the kitchen to gather ice.

James tried his hardest to control Jareth who was squirming and thrashing around, growling like a cat wanting to fight Erik over territory. "Javert for the love of the Queen get over here, find and hide the rope." James pondered. "On second thought find the rope and help me restrain these two."

**Meanwhile: in the hall**

"What's going on? I can't see"

"A fight broke out in 3B"

"What happened?"

"I heard shouting, something about rope."

"I heard something about restraint."

"Is it an orgy? If so let me through, I will use my negotiation powers."

"That's wonderful Ogg, negotiate about what?"

"About letting me join of course."

"…"

"If it's an orgy then why was I not invited? I am of course the best lover this planet have ever seen."

"Ok this hallway just got really uncomfortable and cramped."


	5. Secret Revealed?

"All right, want to tell me what is going on?" Asked James, a bit ruffled from calming down Jareth.

Jareth straightened his jacket "Nothing is going on, just a friendly exchange of conversation, staring my fists and Erik's face." He replied with a smile.

"Friendly huh?" Javert said while looking Erik over. "Want some more ice?"

"If I have any more ice my junk will fall of from frost bite." Erik grunted.

"It was inevitable that we would be punching each others lights out, I must say I am surprised that it took this long." Jareth was laughing now.

"Yes, everyone was anticipating the two of you to duke it out, but we never thought it would actually happen. Really Jareth, throwing punches, isn't that a bit below you?" James questioned.

"I know what you mean James. I thought fae preferred to punish someone via oubliette or hex or something. Physical violence is a human thing." Javert pointed out. Jareth and Erik froze, neither breathed, nor blinked. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Nothing is every the matter. Why would something be wrong. You didn't say or do anything wrong " The whole room was silent. "Ha ha ha ah ah ha." Jareth rolled his head while laughing.

"The blurts the giggles and the head roll. You are lying Jareth." James announced. "If something is the matter you can trust us."

"It's not the trust in you that I lack." Jareth turned around and pointed "It is the fact that the whole damn building is listening to this whole damn conversation." The tenants of the building scattered like roaches under a light.

_Meanwhile- upstairs_

"Damn, and here I was hopping that we could see something good." Huffed out Christine, walking into her apartment.

"We may not be able to see what is going on, but we can still hear what is going on." Sarah put a finger to her lips, miming to 'be quite'. She walked over to the living room wall and lowered herself to the floor, pressing her ear to the air vent.

'_Ohhh, very clever_.' Chris followed Sarah, and lay on the floor next to the vent. '_Eaves dropping is fun.'_

_Back in 3B_

"Good now that those Nosy Nancies are out of here, mind telling us what is wrong." Said James.

"Uggnnn" Jareth was trying to think how steer this conversation to explain the brawl without letting out his secret. "Well you see, it's kind of embarrassing, and a long story."

"We all have embarrassing and long stories. Out with it." Said Javert.

"Well, Erik and I were fighting."

"We know that, what we want to know is what drove to two of you to fight."

"Well, he insulted me, then he insulted Sarah."

"I did no such thing" Groaned Erik. "I insulted you by using Sarah."

"Ohhh, bad move Erik." Tusked James.

"What exactly did he say?" asked Javert.

"I said that he is so pathetic he cannot even get a pity fuck out of Sarah."

Jareth's rage came back with full force, he lunged at Erik ready to deal more damage to his flat-mate. "I will crush you." He screamed. James and Javert tackled Jareth to the floor. Jareth's hands and feet were bound behind him with the rope from Erik's room.

"Ok, new rule, no mentioning of lovers, ex lovers, possible lover ect in a negative manner. EVER. Got it?' Asked James.

"Fine" Erik

"Fine" Javert

"Fine" James

Jareth continued to struggle on the floor, James drove his knee into Jareth's back. "Urgg. Fine."

"Well Erik, um, why is did you say that Jareth is so pathetic that he cannot get … certain services? Questioned James.

"He's was being a complete pansy. You should have seen him sulking around the flat for the last two weeks. Especially today after he got his post." Erik was also trying to avoid mentioning Jareth's particular handicap.

Javert walked over to the end table where there was various bits of mail, mostly bills. "Let me see. Rent, Electric, Water, Heat, Best Buy?" Javert looked of the total amount and minimum payment. "Sweet baby Jesus, no wonder he was mopeing. The minimum due is more than the monthly rent. That is why you were upset, you have to pay?"

James perked up "You are a monarch, don't you have money? You could pay for all of this in one shot."

'_Shit how do I lie out it this time?_' Thought Jareth.

"Wait a minute. What is this? A social security card?" Said Javert with the rest of the mail still in his hands.

'_Aww crap.' _Thought both Erik and Jareth.

"Why would you need this? Unless …" Javert looked at Jareth on the floor, eyes wide with shock and realization. "Your getting a job to pay for all this the hard way?" He exclaimed.

"YES! Yes that is exactly it." Erik could finally stand up with out the ice pack. "He is trying to learn, um, humility by uh trying to be like a human. Yea, and he beat me up because he isn't allowed to use magic to solve his problems." '_Please buy it, please buy it, for the love of god please buy the lie.'_

"Well that certainly is a big shock. Jareth I am surprised at you." James started to untie Jareth.

"As am I." Javert helped Jareth off the floor. "Why didn't you tell us? And to keep it from us for two weeks?" Javert said while he looked hurt to be out of the loop, but also proud of Jareth.

"I wanted to keep it quiet. If word got out that I am, um, you know, not using magic then who knows what will happen?" Jareth was trying to keep the lie going, it seemed to be working.

"Well, now that is just silly, who would be a fool to try something on you?" Asked James.

Especially when we have an apartment building full of such wonderful tenants. You are safe. Besides you can always use your magic in an emergency right?" Javert said while slapping Jareth on the back.

"Uh yea, sure, but only if it is a real emergency. I cant be saving everyone willy nilly."

"Well, I think that is enough excitement for one day. Lets all relax and go for a drink." Erik offered "Let us try to forget what happened between us Jareth."

"Forget what?" Jareth replied with a smirk on his lips.


End file.
